Les chutes d'Angleterre
by deuky
Summary: Il y a plusieurs façons de tomber. Angleterre va expérimenter les plus douloureuses. Contexte Gakuen Hetalia.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour/bonsoir!

Je publie ici ma première fic! Je suis un peu bizarre de commencer par celle-ci parce ce je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec le contexte scolaire de gakuen Hetalia... Enfin bon, je perfère ne pas m'étendre en vaines excuses et justifications et je vous espère une bonne lecture!

disclaimer : Hidekaze Himaruya

persos : Beaucoup auront leur petite apparition, les plus récurrents étant Angleterre, France, Espagne, Prusse, Hongrie

pairing : comme il y a un faux-suspens-très-mal-fait durant les premiers chapitres, je resterai muette comme une carpe.

Rien d'autre à déclarer? :j"avouerai tout! Je suis très mal à l'aise avec les ordinateurs, tout signalement de faute de frappe sera le bienvenu, ou de problème d'édition de texte etc...

Toute remarque constructive sera aussi très aprèciée. Merci à vous et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong> PARTIE I : Où Angleterre tombe une première fois<strong>

chapitre 1

* * *

><p>La World School Academy, la plus grande et prestigieuse université du monde. Dans ce lieu de savoir sont enseignées les disciplines les plus pointues, les idées les plus novatrices, les connaissances les plus fondammentales. Cette école privée réunit les élèves les plus brillants, dans une atmosphère de solidarité propice à l'apprentissage de la vie en communauté, à la naissance d'échanges constructifs et de...rumeurs.<p>

La dernière en date concernait cet être taciturne incarné en la personne du président du conseil des élèves, noble représentant des îles Britanniques, Arthur Kirkland. Et elle était de taille. Ce dernier, connu pour être une personne au caractère hautain, dont la solitude semblait être parfaitement acceptée, voir quelquefois entretenue, ce personnage dont la marginalité et la complexité de caractère provoquait à la fois crainte, rires et fascination, aurait, dit-on, une relation amoureuse cachée.

La World School était aussi en ébulition qu'une marmite remplie de soupe au potimarron; il faut dire que la nouvelle était piquante, et d'autant plus piquante que l'identité de l'amoureux en question restait un mystère...

" - Ma proposition va peut-être vous paraître dénuée d'originalité, s'excusa par avance Finlande, mais cela pourraît tout simplement être France.

- Non, objecta immédiatement Prusse, si France avait été dans le coup, tu peux être sur que toute l'école, voir même toute la région serait déjà au courant.

- Et puis, ils se détestent, non? tenta Lettonie avec une voix si hésitante qu'on avait l'impression que le moindre mot qu'il prononçait risquait de se retourner contre lui pour lui faire subir les pires souffrances.

- Justement! répondit Prusse avec un air d'évidence."

Lettonie afficha une mine interrogative, sans pour autant suciter suffisamment d'intérêt auprès des autres pour les détourner de leur sujet initial.

"- Japon? Tenta à nouveau Finlande.

- C'est vrai que c'est l'une des seule personne avec qui il s'entende plutôt bien...avoua Espagne, sans véritablement montrer des signes d'adhèsion.

- RAAAAAAHHH! Ce que vous êtes conventionnels! Allons! Un peu d'imagination, de hardiesse, d'anticonformisme! s'insurgea soudain Hongrie.

- Pas'que, genre, toi, t'a une trop bonne idée? fit Pologne en relevant un sourcil, accentuant son regard déjà naturellement déconcertant.

Le visage d'Elizavetha se fit plus sombre, ses pupilles étincellèrent au même titre que le sourire carnassier qui étirait lentement ses lèvres.

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à ce que cette personne soit...une FILLE? "

Ces paroles explosèrent en un étonnement dévastateur, ouvrant des machoires béates, écarquillant des yeux, faisant naître toutes sortes d' expressions faciales plus ou moins heureuses et identifiables.

" - Que?

- Hein?

- Mais...

- Fille?

- La richesse de cette conversation semble indispensable à mon développement personnel, puis-je me joindre à vous? "

Toutes les têtes masculines se tournèrent dans un seul mouvement en direction du nouvel intervenant, comme cherchant désespérément en lui un élément concrêt et stable de la réalité auquel se raccrocher, suite au boulversement qu'ils venaient de subir.

" - Tu tombes bien France! S'exclamma Hongrie, soulignant son enthousiasme en faisant claquer ses paumes de mains. Le sujet devrait t'intérresser...On parle de la liaison d'Angleterre.

Le sourire à la fois ironique et espiègle de France s'affaissa d'un coup.

- Ha...oui, fit-il d'un air pincé, ne cachant pas son irritation, oui, j'aimerais bien savoir qui c'est _celui-là_

_- _Justement...siffla-t-elle, j'avais suggéré la possibilité que « celui-là » pourraît bien être « celle-là » ... "

Le visage de France se transforma en terrain d'expérimentation emotionnel. L'énervement cèdant la place à la stupéfaction, vite chassée à son tour par un franc amusement. Il pouffa.

" - Pardon? Non, non, je ne pense pas...

- Tu dis ça parce que, si c'est une fille, tu ne pourras pas laisser s'exprimer ta jalousie en allant lui casser la figure...s'amusa Prusse

- Il y a de ça...avoua France en affrichant une mine distraite. Mais il y a aussi que ça défie la logique! Enfin! Angleterre! Une fille! Non, non, c'est ridicule, ça ne peut être qu'un garçon. Un beau jeune homme, classe, intelligent...

- Tu ne serais pas en train de nous faire une petite projection inconsciente? Tu sais, ce n'est pas en imaginant que le petit ami d'Angleterre te ressemble que cela t'aidera à le devenir toi même...

- Garde tes analyses freudiennes pour toi Prusse, râla le « beau jeune homme classe et intelligent » en s'asseyant lourdement à côté de Hongrie.

- Alors, reprit celle-ci, laissons de côté les déviances libidineuses de France pour le moment -hé! - , faisons plutôt une liste des filles de l'école. Lettonie, tu peux noter s'il te plait? "

Lettonie se jetta sur papier et crayon et attendit avec une concentration légèrement excessive qu'on lui donne de quoi noter.

" - Il y a Belgique...commença Finlande.

- Ben, il y a peut-être moi aussi! Se vexa Hongrie.

- Mais enfin, ça ne peut pas être toi la petite-amie d'Angleterre! S'exclamma Espagne.

- Soit, mais je n'aime pas être laissée pour compte. »

Espagne hausa les épaules.

" - Bon, note Lettonie : Hongrie, Belgique...

- Lichtenstein... »marmona France, la machoire appuyée contre sa paume de main

Les yeux choqués du petit groupe se tournèrent instantanément sur lui.

" - Ha!

- France, non!

- Tu es dégoutant! Ce n'est qu'une enfant!

- Quoi? S'insurgea le concerné, c'est bien une fille, non?

- Pervert!

- Hé, ho! Espagne à bien de vues sur Romano.

- Han!

- Espagne!

- Quelle horreur! "

- Antonio se recroquevilla, rougissant, les yeux baissés.

" - ...Perdón...

- Bon, d'accord, on l'ajoute, pour le principe, concèda Hongrie. Met-la entre parenthèses."

Quelques instants plus tard, la liste était bouclée, pour mieux se rendre compte non seulement de sa petitesse, mais aussi de l'incompatibilité des nommées avec Angleterre.

" - Alors, récapitula Lettonie, nous avons : Hongrie, Belgique, (Lichtenstein), Biélorussie, Taïwan, Seychelle. "

Un soupir muet traversa le groupe.

" - Rajoute Pologne, dit Prusse avec un sourire moqueur, ça fera illusion.

- Ha ha ha, trop drôle, genre.

Un ange passa avant que Félix ne s'exclamme :

- Vas-y, vas-y, ajoute-moi! Et puis, on n'a qu'à ajouter Finlande aussi. Je suis sûr que Suède serait de cet avis...

- Ho non! Gémit Tino, franchement les gars, arrêtez, vous n'êtes pas drôles avec ça...

- C'est sûr, fit France. Le mettre sur cette liste...Enfin Pologne! Finlande est une femme mariée, serais-tu en train de l'accuser d'adultère? »

Un rire parcouru l'assemblée, couvrant la réplique d'un Finlande exaspéré.

" - Hé bien, je vois qu'on s'amuse ici. "

Les rires cessèrent sur le champ à l'écoute de cette voix nasillarde, au vibrato particulièrement identifiable, portant en elle une constante tonalité d'agacement latent. Le simple son de cette voix semblait imposer le scilence.

Arthur Kirkland, les yeux plantés dans ceux de France, se tenait droit devant eux, les sourcils légèrement froncés, comme à son habitude, à moins que cela ne soit leur épaisseur qui en donne l'impression.

" - A te voir si joyeux, on ne croirait pas que dans moins d'une minute, tu vas te prendre mon poing dans la figure.

- Ha..haha fut la seule réponse qui vint à l'esprit de l'intéressé. "

Angleterre laissa tomber de lourds dossiers sur les genoux de France avant de poursuivre :

" - Au cas où tu ne l'ai pas remarqué, on a une montagne de boulot à abattre pour la fête de décembre. Je m'occupe du matériel et de l'organisation en général, toi du thème et de la nourriture, si ce n'est pas trop te demander, Mr le vice-président. "

Sur ce, il tourna les talons pour se remettre à son travail, classeur sous le bras.

" Ha lala... " Soupira France en faisant voler quelques feuilles entre ses doigts.

* * *

><p>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre! Premier chapitre et donc première question onthologique : dois-je concerver les noms de pays ou basculer en AU? merci de votre attention!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour/bonsoir!

chapitre deux !

disclaimer : Idekaz Himaruya

persos : Angleterre, France, Espagne, Prusse, Hongrie.

Rien d'autre à déclarer? : chapitre peut-être un peu ennuyeux, mais nécessaire pour la suite.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Malgré le désespoir dans lequel l'épaisseur du dossier concernant la fête de décembre avait plongé France, celui-ci avait finalement bien avancé, et le thème avait été trouvé : chaque nation devrait se costumer en l'un des personnages historiques, littéraires ou autres emblématiques de son pays. Pour pimenter à la sauce , celui-ci avait jugé divertissant que ce soit les autres nations qui choisissent le personnage pour le pays concerné. Cela promettait une bonne soirée.<p>

« - HORS DE QUESTION! s'insurgea Angleterre, assit dans la salle du conseil des élèves en relisant hors de lui et pour la énième fois la liste des nations avec , en face, le personnage correspondant.

- Allons Arthur, fit France avec un large sourire en triant tranquillement des papiers, regarde, Suisse n'est pas mieux lotis, il doit se déguisé en Heidi...Et puis, Lewis Carroll est un écrivain de renom...

- La question n'est pas là! Alice! Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de siiiii amusant à travestir les gens! Et qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te confier une telle responsabilité? De toute façon, c'est clair, _jamais_ je ne m'habillerai en Alice.

- Soit sympa, joue le jeu.

- Certainement pas, Mr Arsène Lupin.

- Héhéhé, les gens de cette école ont du goût...

- Tss

- En tout cas, tout est prêt dans les temps; déclara fièrement France. Tu es okay pour le discours de fin de semestre?

- Humgrgnm

- Rooooo, fait pas la tête...

- Bande de débiles.

- Bon, si tu as besoin de moi, je suis dans la salle du foyer.

- Dans tes rêves. »

France eut un dernier sourire avant de refermer la porte sur un anglais encore fulminant.

« C'est un échec, un échec, un échec! » se lamentait Hongrie.

Malgré plusieurs semaines d'intenses investigations, le mystère des amours d'Angleterre restait plus entier que jamais. Même ses missions d'espionnages, le plus souvent secondées par France et Prusse ( chacun animé par ses intentions personnelles), n'avaient pas données le moindre résultat.

« Cet homme est très fort...Ha France! Mon sauveur, dis-moi que tu as trouvé quelque chose! »

France, outre pour terminé son travail de vice-président, avait été envoyé dans la salle du conseil, où se trouvait comme par coïncidence Angleterre, dans le but de lui subtiliser discrètement son téléphone portable afin d'y trouver, si possible, des messages compromettants.

« - Rien! Annonça-t-il abasourdi, rien de rien, je ne sais pas comment il fait! »

France s'assit dans le coin gauche de la salle, opposé à la porte et confortablement constitué de coussins et autres poufs qui était devenu depuis longtemps le quartier général de lui et ses « bad friends » ainsi que des autres amis qui gravitaient autours d'eux. Dans le fond, à droite, s'alignaient des tables sur lesquelles Allemagne et Italie travaillaient. Un peu plus loin, le long du mur, s'adossait un imposant canapé où siégeait Autriche, lisant noblement un livre relié.

Suite à ce rapide balayage de la pièce, France constata le nombre réduit de personnes présentes, ce qui constituait une anomalie notoire. Habituellement, « le Foyer » fourmillait d'élèves préparant des exposés, discutant des cours ou d'autres sujets divers, ou préférant travailler dans une ambiance plus chaleureuse que la bibliothèque.

« - Où sont tous les autres? Demanda-t-il à Hongrie, seule présente dans la zone des poufs, le visage assombri par cette nouvelle défaite.

- Ils finissent leurs costumes à l'arraché. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser que je dois retrouver Liechtenstein à ce sujet s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant soudainement.

- Je croyais que vous aviez fini vos costumes toutes les deux.

- Oui, mais on offre généreusement notre aide dit-elle le visage à présent radieux. Et toi, tu en est où?

- Fini, ce qui est loin d'être le cas d'Angleterre m'est avis. J'ai encore essayé de le convaincre mais décidément, tous mes contacts avec lui se traduisent par un échec.

- Il faut dire que le coup d'Alice au pays des merveilles, c'était presque perdu d'avance.

- Mouai. On y a cru, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Á plus France, à plus tard Roderich, annonça-t-elle avec un petit signe de main auquel Autriche répondit timidement.

- AAAAAAAh, l'amouuuuuuur! Chantonna France, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air faussement vague.

Mais seule une indifférence dédaigneusement aristocratique lui répondit, ainsi que le bruit sec d'une page tournée.

Plusieurs froissement de pages plus tard, Espagne et Prusse firent leur entrée, promettant de l'animation à la pièce trop calme, toujours uniquement habitée par un allemand et un italien studieux, un fier lecteur autrichien ainsi qu'un français mélomane avachi sur des coussins, écouteurs aux oreilles. Les nouveaux-arrivant s'assirent de part et d'autre de lui.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu écoutes? Demanda joyeusement Espagne.

France émergea lentement de sa léthargie :

- Ho..Heu...Il eut un moment de pause. Ben rien...

- Ho allez! Fit Prusse en tentant de s'emparer du lecteur avec sa délicatesse habituelle, écrasant l'estomac qui le séparait de sa cible.

- Non, non, rien...j'ai oublié de l'allumer »

Un silence incrédule suivit cette déclaration. Prusse, qui avait réussit sans difficulté à arracher l'objet de sa convoitise, ne put que constater la dure réalité : il était bien éteins.

« - Hum, toussa France, votre silence et sans doute mauvais signe pour moi. Pourtant, j'ai décidé de faire preuve d'un lâche laxisme et ainsi considérer qu'il ne s'est rien passé...

- Tu ne t'étais vraiment pas rendu compte qu'il était éteins? Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là comme ça? Questionna Espagne qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Je n'en sais rien...je rêvassais...

- Hé bien maintenant, place à l'action! S'écria Prusse en se redressant vivement. Si on allait au ciné?

France regarda sa montre. 18H30.

- C'est trop tard. Il nous faut une heure de bus pour aller en ville. Outre le fait que que nous ne sommes pas sensés trainer hors de l'école après vingt heure ( c'est pas comme si on ne l'avait jamais fait), il n'y aura de toute façon plus de bus pour remonter après la séance.

- Et alors? T'as des jambes non?

- Ouai, mais j'ai aussi la flemme.

- Pfff soupira Prusse en se laissant à nouveau tomber sur l'estomac de France. T'es ennuyeux Francis.

- Moi non plus j'ai pas envie de rentrer à pied ce soir...C'est l'hiver...Il fait trop froid.

- Félicitation Antonio, toi aussi tu es ennuyeux. »

Un nouveau soupir fut poussé et un second corps pesa sur l'estomac français.

« - Vous gênez pas surtout.

- …

- vous avez fini vos costumes?

- Presque.

- Hongrie et Liechtenstein vous ont aidé?

- Non, pourquoi?

- Parce qu'Hongrie m'a dit qu'elles faisaient ça tout à l'heure.

- Ha...

- Ben ça devait être quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ouai, sûrement.

- … »

L'atmosphère stagna. Puis, de cet amas humain, une voix murmura :

« Et si on allait embêter Autriche? »

Trois sourires furent échangés.

* * *

><p>Soon...le chapitre...TROIS! ( ouai, c'est un peu moins cool quand il n'y a pas de nom aux chapitres...)<p>

A bientôt!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour/bonsoir!

désolée, j'ai une journée de retard, mais ce derniers mercredi fut très riche, je n'ai pas eut le temps de mettre à jour. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre mortelle!

Mais le voici, le chapitre 3, d'une longueur acceptable, gràce à mon allié indéfectible, le dialogue absurde.

disclamer : Idekaz Himaruya

Persos : Angleterre, France, Prusse, pas de prise de parole d'Espagne cette fois-ci.

Rien d'autre à déclarer? : un premier dénoument à la fin de ce chapitre... D'une originalité proche des températures négatives de Sibérie. Je mets les traductions de l'anglais en fin de chapitre, c'est de la syntaxe et du vocabulaire simple, mais je préfère mettre la traduction pour rien que l'inverse.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Un brouhaha assourdissant emplissait le petit amphithéâtre dans lequel s'entassait la totalité des élèves de l'école pour assister à l'habituel discours de mi-semestre du président du conseil. Á cette occasion, le directeur de l'établissement prêtait généreusement ce minuscule cagibi étouffant, dans l'encerclement duquel le nerveux intervenant se sentait plus menacé d'écrasement sous les regards perçants d'ennui et de désintérêt de l'assistance, plutôt que mis en valeur pour faciliter l'écoute. Celui-ci se retrouvait seul sur la petite estrade surélevée, face à une foule qui pensait plus à la fête de décembre qui allait avoir lieu à la fin de la semaine plutôt qu'à prêter attention au récapitulatif administratif, culturel, où dieu sait quel autre adjectif aussi flou que pompeux caractérisant les actions du conseil durant ces premiers mois...<p>

Angleterre tordait nerveusement ses feuilles de notes dans ses poings serrés. Sa salive s'était transformée en une pâte collante en processus constant de solidification.

« - Coucou! S'exclama France en surgissant dans son champ de vision comme un diable de sa boîte.

- H 'lo. »

Le français préféra éviter toute remarque sur l'état d'anxiété avancé dans lequel s'étouffait son « supérieur hiérarchique », ne se sentant pas d'humeur très « défouloire » à ce moment-là. Tous deux attendaient devant la porte de la salle autour de laquelle une aura de vacarme semblait enfler. France tenta tout de même une nouvelle approche :

« - Tu veux que je me place derrière toi sur l'estrade ou que je m'assoie dans la salle avec les autres?

- Ha non! Ne te met pas derrière moi! Ta présence à cet endroit va me perturber. Assied-toi devant, comme ça je pourrai concentrer mon énergie négative sur toi.

- Quand on peux rendre service... »

France lui sourit à nouveau avant d'entrer.

Angleterre laissa passer une dizaine de minutes, les yeux fermés, se vidant l'esprit, avant de franchir la porte à son tour.

Il fit son chemin, stoïque, jusqu'au micro, marquant son ascension par un craquement sourd de l'estrade. Il posa ses fiches devant lui, et s'appuya avec un bras sur le bureau. Ses iris d'un vert brillant embrassèrent fermement le demi-cercle d'élèves bavardant, discutant, s'exclamant, criant. Il ne força pas sa voix lorsqu'il s'adressa à eux. Il ajouta même presque une note mélodieuse :

« - Silence please. »

Quelques conversations cessèrent. Insignifiant. Il durcit sa voix.

« -SILENCE PLEASE. »

L'effet se répandit, mais quelques foyers de discuteurs persistaient aux quatre coins de l'amphithéâtre. Angleterre se pencha d'un air désinvolte, augmentant la pression sur son bras et introduisant une légère ondulation déstabilisante dans sa silhouette.

« - Vraiment? Vous ne voulez pas vous taire? Vous êtes sûrs? »

Son ton sentait le grinçant et ses yeux reflétaient une confiance amusée, celle de la personne qui « sait » face à une foule d'ignorants ne se doutant pas encore du sort futur et forcément épouvantable qui les attend. L'instant sublime où la révélation d'horreur fend l'air, s'apprêtant à plonger tout un groupe dans la confusion la plus totale, sous le regard conscient d'un spectateur surélevé, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'y trouver un certain ravissement.

Et le silence tomba.

« Bien » appuya l'anglais en reprenant une posture plus appropriée. Il attrapa ses papiers et les remis en place par de petits tapotement contre le bureau, pour se donner à la fois une contenance et une présence. S'en suivit un long exposé de 45 minutes dont personne ne retint un seul mot.

Angleterre déglutit, la bouche encore sèche suite à sa longue prise de parole. L'adrénaline retombant, il sentit à nouveau une boule nauséeuse au fond de sa gorge, tout comme en se levant le matin même. Il était vraiment, vraiment quelqu'un de trop stressé. Peu-être devrait-il songer à faire quelque chose...du yoga? D'autant plus que sa santé fragile n'arrangeait pas les choses : il y a trois semaines, lorsque se combinaient pour lui l'organisation de la fête de décembre et les examens, il était inévitablement tombé malade. Diagnostic de l'infirmière : gastro-entérite (aiguë). Charmant. Positivement charmant. Et il avait trainé ça des semaines durant! Il s'en sentait d'ailleurs encore un peu affaibli.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer sur ses insuffisances physiques. En effet, la partie la plus risquée restait à venir : à présent, l'assistance avait le droit de poser des questions, de proposer des revendications, bref, de donner son avis. Bien sûr, la majorité de l'assemblée ressemblait à un troupeau de veaux amorphes, mais il y avait toujours un ou deux petits rigolos, les pitres de service qui lançaient des remarques abracadabrantesques pouvant provoquer un débordement général selon le bien connu « effet papillon » dans l'économie, appliqué au microcosme scolaire. Angleterre posa donc la question qu'il savait fatale avec autant de feinte détente qu'il lui était permis d'afficher :

« Des remarques, des questions? »

Un très long silence suivit, agrémenté des habituels petits toussotements et grincement de bois que génèrent toujours les silences. Angleterre soupira intérieurement de soulagement. _Je compte jusqu'à trois et je clos la réunion..._

_« - _Ouai, moi j'ai une revendication... »

_Who is this moron?..._

_« - _Oui, Turquie?

- Bon pour moi, comme je suis en troisième année, c'est mort, mais j'aimerais poursuivre une bataille pour les générations futures...

- Viens-en au fait, coupa Angleterre dont la tension interne commençait à déborder.

- La fin de la répartition des camarades de chambre par ordre alphabétique.

- Ha oui, j'ai lu dans les archives que cela fait plusieurs années que tu fais cette revendication. Elle s'est pourtant à chaque fois soldée par un échec. Mais je transmettrai quand même. Tu as un problème avec ton camarade de chambre?

- Non, je suis le dernier de la liste. Une liste impaire.

- Je vois, moi-même je suis...

- Mes soirées sont longues.

- Je prends note...

- J'entends les autres rire à côté...

- Je comprends...

- Depuis des années, et malgré le couvre-feu...

- Merci Turquie.

- Alors que...

- HUM HUM! D'autres questions?

- Et si on repeignait l'école en rose?

- Je ne veux même pas savoir qui a posé cette question, trancha Angleterre, d'un ton monocorde, aux légères teintes blasées. Soudain, il sentit une angoisse instinctive qui précède toujours un danger imminent se cristalliser dans ses veines lorsqu'il repéra une nouvelle main tendue. Celle de France.

- Ouiiii? » Fit-il en se façonnant une voix aussi glaciale et menaçante que possible, la seule arme de défense qu'il possédait alors.

France prit la parole avec un grand sourire :

« - La cantine de l'école se dégrade d'année en année. Je suis sûr qu'il existe un moyen d'en améliorer la qualité tout en répondant aux exigences budgétaires dont je suis parfaitement conscient. »

Une vague approbatrice s'éleva dans l'amphithéâtre, pour petit à petit se transformer en pugilat. Les seuls mots qu'Angleterre réussit a discerner furent « PASTA », « TOMATE » et « BIÈRRE », ce qui résumait sans doute assez bien toute l'ampleur métaphysique de la discussion. Cependant, une question hurlée par Prusse ramena comme par magie un silence attentif dans toute la pièce.

« BON ALORS, FINALEMENT, C'EST AVEC QUI QUE TU SORS? »

Des centaines de paires d'yeux se focalisèrent en un même mouvement vers Angleterre. Malgré tous ses efforts pour rester stoïque, ce dernier ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller de surprise et ses joues de se colorer de gène, comme un enfant dont les parents viennent de découvrir une bêtise gardée secrète. Il lui fallait rapidement se remettre et s'éloigner du sujet.

« - Bien que ta syntaxe très personnelle me touche Prusse, cette question n'ayant aucun rapport avec les actions du conseil des élèves, je n'ai en aucun cas à y répondre. Autre chose?

- Hooo s'il te plait, gémit Hongrie, dis-nous au moins si la rumeur est fondée. As-tu, oui ou non, une relation avec un des élèves de l'école?

- Aucun rapport avec le conseil, répondit laconiquement Angleterre, pour éviter autant que possible de nourrir le débat en donnant des justifications qui pourraient, à défaut de le trahir, nourrir les spéculations.

- HAHAAA! S'exclama-t-elle tel Archimède plongeant dans son bain, si la réponse avait été négative, tu aurais immédiatement démenti la rumeur et on n'en aurait plus parlé. Là, tu esquives Angleterre, tu esquives...J'en suis sûre! C'est une fille! HAAAAN! Non! C'EST UN PROFESSEUR! »

Appuyé sur le bureau, le concerné affichait une expression mixte : un sourire amusé se mèllait à des traits heurtés, proches du traumatisme.

« - M...Mais non enfin!

- On t'avait dit que c'était pas une fille.

- Un professeur! Non mais franchement!

- Désolée d'avoir un soupçon d'imagination.

- Tu veux dire de perversité...

- ON SE CALME S'IL VOUS PLAIT! Encore une fois, cela n'a rien à voir avec...BLOODY HELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? »

Une seconde fois, les échanges redevenus anarchiques furent interrompus et l'attention ramenée du côté de l'estrade. Quelqu'un s'y était joint à Angleterre discrètement, tirant parti du chaos collectif. Il s'était même autorisé la douce liberté d'enserrer la taille du président du conseil avec ses bras. Il plongea un regard doux dans les pupilles dilatées de l'anglais qui essayait de rassembler ses pensées, de réfléchir, puis d'agir, sentant que quelque chose d'irréparable était sur le point de se produire. Le processus, bien que cohérent, était trop long. Il venait d'atteindre la deuxième étape lorsque l'autre atteignit ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire. Le mal était fait.

Lorsqu'il se retira, France ajouta, comme à valeur d'accentuation, un baiser sur le dessus de sa joue. Il se tourna ensuite tout guilleret vers l'assemblée et déclara, la taille d'Arthur toujours enserrée par ses soins :

« La réunion est terminée! Merci de votre attention, et nous vous attendons nombreux à la fin de la semaine pour la fête de décembre, préparée avec amour! » ajouta-il en retenant un clin d'œil mal placé.

France reporta alors son attention sur Arthur qui n'avait pas essayé de se défaire de son emprise. Choqué, humilié, en colère, ses traits durs et ses yeux noirs se posaient en prélude à une discussion houleuse.

* * *

><p>"H'lo" pour "hello" = Bonjour ( sans riiiire?) "who is this moron?" = qui est ce crétin?<p>

"silence please" = silence s'il vous plait

"Bloody hell, what do you think you are doing?" = bon sang, que crois-tu être en train de faire?

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour/bonsoir,

chapitre 4, un peu en avance parce que je ne vais pas avoir internet pendant quelques temps.

disclamer : Idekaz Himaruya

Persos : France, Angleterre

Rien d'autre à déclarer? : chapitre court et frustrant. Je m'excuse à l'avance de mon futur retard pour les chapitres à venir mais j'ai épuisé mon avance, et j'ai du mal à écrire la suite. J'ai également du mal à écrire mes autres histoires en cours. C'est bien triste.

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même.

* * *

><p>Malgré l'excitation collective qu'avait généré la révélation théâtrale de France, Angleterre n'eut pas le moindre mal à faire évacuer l'amphithéâtre. Les rejaillissements de la colère qui affectaient tous son corps avaient suffisamment effrayés la centaine d'élèves présents pour les persuader de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou dans l'instant.<p>

« Bien sûr, toi, tu restes » avait-il susurré à Francis d'une voix rauque en l'agrippant fermement par la chemise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en irai pas » avait-il répondu en se dégageant de l'emprise anglaise. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas dans la direction opposée à la porte, le but étant de maintenir suffisamment de distance entre eux afin d'éviter que la dispute inévitablement violente qui allait suivre ne passe de la performance orale à la performance physique. Car il s'y était préparé. Il savait que la première accusation d'Angleterre reposerait sur la légèreté de son comportement, sur son irresponsabilité. Il le croyait volage et incapable de sérieux. Comme il se trompait, et comme il allait en face d'une vérité à laquelle, peut-être même consciemment, il refusait de croire.

La porte claqua sur le brouhaha de la foule enfin sortie, et la voix d'Arthur éclata dans la pièce silencieuse :

« - MAIS, MAIS ENFIN QU'EST-CE QUI T'AS PRIS ESPÈCE DE CRÉTIN FINI? ÇA T 'AMUSE DE M'HUMILIER EN PUBLIC? Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses! Á quoi ça t'as servi de faire ça? T'as eu envie de faire ton cake et de me faire chier comme d'habitude! Mais là tu as atteint des sommets, félicitations!

- Attend, attend, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

- HA OUAI! T'AS DES EXPLICATIONS EN PLUS!

- LAISSE-MOI PARLER ARTHUR!

- NON! T'EN AS SUFFISAMMENT DIT!

- TA GUEULE! »

Angleterre, le visage écarlate, se mordit la lèvre inférieure et croisa les bras, s'enfonçant les ongles à travers ses vêtements. Il était peu habitué à un tel débordement de France.

« - Sincèrement, tu crois qu'en faisant ça, je ne savait pas que tu allais m'en vouloir terriblement après? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais mettre en péril une relation que j'ai acceptée de maintenir cachée depuis maintenant deux mois? Je me suis investi, j'ai menti, j'ai fais échouer toutes les « opérations » de Hongrie en m'y incrustant et en donnant des informations complètement délirantes pour qu'on te foute la paix, et puis d'un coup, comme ça, parce que je suis complètement inconstant et irresponsable prétendument, je me retournerais contre moi et réduirais à néant tous les efforts qu'il m'a fallus pour être avec toi! C'est un peu trop facile, peut-être même que ça te ferais plaisir? Ça te conforterais dans tes petites conceptions...

- ...ça n'a aucun rapport...

- Tu ne comprends pas!

- NON JE NE COMPRENDS PAS! Pourquoi tu as fais ça? Ils allaient se lasser de cette rumeur! Un autre événement aurait attiré leur attention, on aurait pu continuer à garder ça secret... Ne me dis pas que ça te mettait la pression à ce point là!

- Mais moi je ne voulais PAS garder ça secret, je te l'avais déjà dis, alors...

- Alors tu n'en a fait qu'à ta tête en te vantant devant les autres avec un égoïsme rarement égalé, sans te demander à quel point ça pouvait me faire souffrir, c'est génial, on forme un couple très en phase...

- Et TOI? Tu ne t'es pas dis que, si je ne voulais pas garder ça secret ce n'était pas pour « me vanter » comme tu dis, mais parce que à moi aussi ça me faisait du mal? Je n'avais bien sûr pas le droit de te prendre la main en public, si je t'adressais la parole je devais forcément être désagréable, sinon, ça aurait été louche, m'assoir à côté de toi, impensable! Je me demandais des fois si j'avais encore le droit de te regarder... Et tu ne me donnais jamais de raison, pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que les autres le sache... Tu esquivais toujours... Alors forcément, j'ai fini par me tourner la tête tout seul, spéculant sans arrêt; j'ai fini par croire que tu avais honte de moi. Mais si tu avais honte de moi, pourquoi tu avais accepté qu'on se fréquente? Qu'est-ce que je représentais pour toi? Toutes ces questions à l'eau de rose mais qui, bon sang, mineraient n'importe qui! Alors oui, si j'ai fais ça c'est aussi pour te faire du mal, pour que tu te rende compte que je ne suis pas le crétin insensible que beaucoup d'autres pense aussi que je suis, je voulais voir si tu allais résister à ça. De toute façon,si on était resté tous les deux sur nos positions, on n'aurait pas pu continuer longtemps, quelle que soit la situation. Maintenant, on est au pied du mur. J'ai fais le premier pas, cette fois, c'est à toi de décider. »

L'atmosphère resta lourde du silence qui suivit la longue déclaration passionnée et désespérée de France pendant que ce dernier reprenait son souffle et tentait de réhumidifier son palais devenu sec à la fois d'angoisse et de colère.

« - Il y avait d'autres moyens... de me faire comprendre tout ça. En m'en parlant par exemple, finit par dire Arthur, ne pouvant retenir une pointe d'ironie due à son ressentiment encore trop fort.

- Je ne sais pas...maugréa France. J'avais peur. Tu me fais un peu peur parfois...

- …

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas ? »

Arthur baissa le regard sur le parquet de l'estrade. Sa boule nauséeuse était revenue dans son œsophage; il sentait ses paupières inférieures se gonfler.

« - Moi aussi... je me fais peur... »

La colère de France commença à retomber en voyant Angleterre, un Angleterre qu'il n'avait jamais vu, fragile, désorienté.

"- Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je ne voulais pas... Je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec les autres... Enfin non, en fait... C'est que... Il y a moi et … enfin... Ho SHIT, fout-moi la paix, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu es réhabilité devant tout le monde, très bien! »

En un instant, son visage s'était durcit. Les pupilles rétrécies par une nouvelle vague d'humeur, le corps prisonnier de la tension de tous ses muscles : son bouclier de crispation était de retour. Il tourna les talons et claqua la porte, laissant France seul sur la scène. Il tourna son regard face aux sièges vides qui le regardaient. Il resta en silence.

* * *

><p>Une question vous brûle sans doute les lèvres : pourquoi accorder à Francis un quasi monologue alors que l'on attendrais plutôt une rage d'Arthur? Disons que j'avais besoin de règler le problème de Francis avant celui d'Arthur. Je pense ( selon ma vision des choses) que France a besoin d'affirmer ce qu'il est aux yeux des autres, de casser son image fausse et de montrer à tous ce qu'il est et ressent réellement, c'est pour cela que je lui ai donné une révélation théâtrale ( sur une scène qui plus est! Elle n'est pas belle cette mise en abîme?). Pour Arthur, le problème vient non des autres, mais de lui-même. Il est empètré dans le déni, et sa révélation devra attendre, comme en miroir, un moment plus intime. Je simplifie, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez envie d'une disertation non plus! Et puis je vous fait confiance, vous ferez votre propre lecture de cette histoire. Bonne semaine!<p>

à suivre avec le chapitre 5; nettement plus long. La fin de la première partie approche, et de nouveaux personnages auront leur quart d'heure de gloire! Petit spoiler, Ecosse fera une (deux?) apparition(s).


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour/bonsoir,

chapitre 5

disclaimer : Hidekaz Himaruya

persos : toujours les mêmes à peu près

rien d'autre à déclarer? : non Vash, c'est bon, laisse nous passer la frontière.

* * *

><p>Arthur Kirkland examinait fixement l'étagère « relations internationales » de la bibliothèque, le doigt posé sur un lourd volume intitulé « Les ambassades dans le monde ». Bien que plein de promesses, le titre imprimé sur cette tranche ne nécessitait sans doute pas plus de quinze secondes d'attention, le temps pour un esprit moyen de calculer si l'ouvrage en question correspondait à sa demande, et non le bon quart d'heure depuis lequel Angleterre était resté planté. Le trou à côté de celui-ci le justifiait sans doute nettement plus. Il ouvrait à la vision un petit cadre sur le monde qui se trouvait au-delà de l'étagère, monde enfermé par deux autres rayonnages livresques perpendiculaires les uns aux autres. Au centre de cet espace confiné, presque intime, trônait une table autour de laquelle siégeaient six nations. Angleterre distinguait clairement face à lui Italie du Nord; à sa droite se trouvait Allemagne, puis Prusse. Face à ce dernier, on reconnaissait le dos de Grèce, à son côté Espagne, et enfin France. Le champ de vision d'Arthur s'était peu à peu réduit à son dos penché en avant, aux plis de son pull blanc formés par ses épaules plutôt larges, à ses cheveux ondulés laissés libres ruisselant le long de sa nuque et de chaque côtés de son cou. Même la lumière un peu blafarde de la bibliothèque n'en altérait pas les reflets dorés et clairs.<p>

_Comme les blés..._Soupira Arthur malgré lui face à ce tableau qu'encadraient « Les ambassades dans le monde » et « Le petit prince », manifestement rangé à la mauvaise place.

Cela faisait à présent trois jours qu'ils étaient en froid, et, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais même sous la pire des tortures, Arthur en souffrait. Tout deux ne s'adressant plus la parole, il ne pouvait plus le traiter d'incompétent lorsqu'il se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise dans la salle du conseil, ni de pervers lorsqu'il l'embrassait par surprise dans le cou. Il ne l'arrachait plus à son travail, studieux dans la bibliothèque, pour l'entrainer dans un petit coin ombragé et caché du parc, à l'habrit des yeux de tous, pour l'y câliner doucement. Il ne venait plus non plus à l'improviste dans sa chambre à des heures indécentes avec pour seule justification qu'il lui manquait. Il en souffrait d'autant plus que, après une longue et laborieuse réflexion, Arthur avait commencé à admettre qu'éventuellement-peut-être, relativement à un point de vue singulier et sous un certain angle, la réaction de France avait du sens et était digne de son intérêt.

France était rempli de défauts ( pervers, laxiste, insouciant(trop) […] et prétentieux), et il venait de prouver à quel point il était égoïste et excessif, voir _show off_, mais à coup sûr, il n'était pas menteur. Arthur, en lui imposant le secret, l'avait donc à ce point fait souffrir? Il ne s'était jamais imaginé que Francis pouvait souffrir... Il lui avait toujours semblé si décontracté, il prenait tout avec bonne humeur, les douleurs semblaient couler sur lui et le chatouiller sans jamais le pénétrer, et l'anglais avait toujours regardé cela comme un défaut, l'image même de l'irresponsabilité.

Ce pouvait-il qu'en réalité, cela soit, non une qualité, mais du moins un choix de vie fait par le français, son bouclier à lui qu'Arthur avait fini par littéralement faire éclater? Sa langue qu'il se mit à mordre avait pour la première fois un goût de culpabilité. Son regard sur Francis commençait à changer. La silhouette clairement découpée dans son esprit s'était mise d'un coup à s'élargir à l'infini et le français lui apparut d'un coup insaisissable. Insaisissable et beau. Son comportement n'était pas celui du jeu, mais une preuve qu'il tenait vraiment et profondément à lui. Tout d'abord dans son implication douloureuse et quasi masochiste à maintenir irrévélée leur relation, puis sous une autre forme, moins délicate mais peut-être aussi plus passionnée, en la révélant tel qu'il l'avait fait.

Angleterre eut honte. N'avait-il pas été l'égoïste et l'irresponsable dans toute cette histoire? Disons plutôt qu'il était trop étouffé par ses propres douleurs personnelles pour s'ouvrir à celles de l'autre. Il serait alors éventuellement à lui, Angleterre, cette fois-ci, de faire un effort, de profiter de la brèche ouverte par France dans son propre bouclier de certitudes pour faire entrer Francis dans son intimité, et par-là s'accepter lui-même...Mais il y avait bien des choses qui le freinaient...Toutes ces choses qui lui tournaient dans la tête lorsqu'il était seul...Mais non, il ne fallait plus y penser, plus y penser!

Arthur se passa la main dans les cheveux, les serrant dans son poing et tirant ainsi douloureusement sur son cuir chevelu pour chasser les spéculations embarrassantes qui recommençaient à lui envahir la tête, menaçant de le paralyser à nouveau. Il profita de cette situation ambiguë dans laquelle ses pensées avaient perdu leur contrôle autoritaire pour basculer dans une action franche. Il quitta avec vivacité sa contemplation clandestine derrière l'étagère pour entrer à son tour dans le tableau.

Angleterre se trouvait à présent face à la table, au point précis de convergence des têtes et regards des six occupants, comme une onde perturbant un cercle régulier. Il sentit sa volonté s'envoler avec toute la grâce et la mollesse d'un ballon de baudruche mal noué. Pourtant, l'expectative attention dont il était l'objet le força à poursuivre :

« - Herrr...Hum, je peux m'assoir à votre table? »

Il y eut un silence réflexif, chacun analysant la situation en fonction de sa position morale mais peut-être également plus prosaïquement , de sa finesse d'esprit. Un « Ve~ » fortement expressif mais néanmoins hermétique fut prononcé. Prusse le premier eut recours à un langage construit, éclatant de sa sagacité habituelle:

« - Ben, déjà qu'on est serré comme des sardines... »

La gène s'empressa de combler le vide laissé par l'assurance et un Angleterre rougissant se retrancha en balbutiant :

« -Ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'installer ailleurs. » _Mais quel idiot! Voilà ce qui se passe lorsqu'on ne réfléchi pas __**du tout**__!_

« - Non, ne t'en fais pas, on va bien te trouver une place, s'empressa d'ajouter Espagne d'un ton appuyé en fusillant significativement Prusse du regard. Allemagne hocha laconiquement la tête mais se permis toutefois un sourire entendu. Italie se contenta de se taire, un peu crispé. Angleterre l'impressionnait; il criait beaucoup, avait souvent le visage tendu par l'agacement et les sourcils froncés, d'autant plus que ceux-ci étaient particulièrement énoooor...

« - Heu...Hein?...Mais... » Prusse se sentait patauger dans les marécages de l'incompréhension, entouré des visages complices d'Espagne et de son frère, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur celui de France, qui semblait auréolé de joie.

« - Ha...Ha ouaiiiis, bien sûr bien sûr, on va te faire de la place. » Et il s'empressa de pousser ses affaires, négligeant sa position en bout de table. Un bruit cataclysmique résonna dans le silence de la bibliothèque lorsque l'hécatombe de stylos et livres se répandit sur le sol sans pitié. Face au désastre, Angleterre tenta à nouveau de se rétracter mais France déclarait déjà mélodieusement :

« - Allons, je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul, je vais chercher une chaise~

- Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois, s'exclama l'anglais dans une feinte colère, c'est pas comme si j'étais venu ici juste parce que toi tu y étais! Je peux me trouver une place ailleurs, une bien meilleure en plus... »

Mais France avait déjà disparu, laissant Angleterre s'empêtrer dans son effroyable et triste déni.

Une fois la chaise trouvée, il s'intégra nerveusement au petit groupe dans la largeur de la table, entre France et Italie. Un calme quasi ancestral retomba rapidement après le bouleversement. Même Italie semblait moins au bord de la crise cardiaque, bien que toujours nettement collé à un allemand très patient. Le silence fut uniquement troublé par un soudain « Arrête de me faire du pied » vite regretté à en juger par la couleur rouge des joues et noire des yeux anglais. Un léger gloussement agrémenta encore un instant l'atmosphère.

Les minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Angleterre jette par inadvertance un coup d'œil sur le devoir de son voisin de droite. Le commerce maritime. Une étincelle jaillit dans ses yeux verts et il commença à essayer de discerner ce qui semblait poser problème à l'italien. Il apparu rapidement qu'il buttait sur la jonction des ports de Venise et Trieste, ce qui attisait la curiosité de l'anglais. La tentation des mers ayant de tout temps été la plus forte, il fini par céder :

« -Je peux t'aider? »

Italie sursauta et jeta un regard peu assuré à Allemagne qui l'apaisa en posant une main sur son épaule.

« - Heu...D'accord, capitula-t-il, j'ai un problème de rendement entre les ports de Trieste et Venise.

- Je ne comprend pas, c'est pourtant une zone sécurisée.

- Oui, mais une seule compagnie a le monopole et en profite pour limiter le nombre de voyages.

- Ha...Fait-moi voir... »

Une discussion passionnée s'établit entre les deux nations qui ne cessa qu'à la fermeture de la bibliothèque, couvée par les yeux attendris de France.

À la sortie, le groupe se sépara. Italie et Allemagne rejoignirent les dortoirs des premières années, Grèce se dirigea également vers le sien à l'étage des troisièmes années afin de nourrir le chat qu'il avait recueilli en cachette, tandis que Prusse et Espagne donnaient rendez-vous à France au foyer où devaient déjà se trouver Hongrie et Autriche. Resté seul en retrait devant le bibliothèque à présent close et noire, Francis enserra la taille d'Arthur, tout à son bonheur. Il n'avait jamais même imaginé une conclusion non seulement positive mais également aussi rapide à leur dernière dispute.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu » murmura-t-il tendrement en berçant imperceptiblement sa capture. Arthur lui autorisa un baiser avant de se dégager, l'œil brillant et le sourire provocateur.

« Ne t'emballe pas trop frog ». Il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de France et les vibrations de sa voix se répandirent dans tout le corps de ce dernier :

« -Je reste toujours ton meilleur _ennemi._

- Comment oublier qu'au premier regard, nous nous sommes détestés... »

Ils échangèrent une dernière expression narquoise avant qu'Angleterre ne tourne les talons et ne s'éloigne, fier, dans le couloir.

* * *

><p>Hé hé, même pas de retard. Par contre je ne garantis rien pour la semaine prochaine qui sera chargée et je ne veux en aucun cas torcher le chapitre suivant qui est mon pérféré. D'autant plus que la semaine d'après je pars quelques jours ce qui signifie pas d'internet. Donc peut être deux semaines d'absence.<p>

Et n'ayez crainte, continuez de me signaler les abérations dans mes chapitres, je n'ai pas encore corrigé les fautes survivantes mais cela est prévu à plus ou moins brève échéance.

à bientôt!


	6. Chapter 6

Coucou!

Pardon pour le retard. Je n'ai pas d'explications. C'est mal. Cest moche. Ca fait au moins deux semaines que j'aurais dû me mettre à l'écriture de ce chapitre. Mais bon voilà, c'est la vie! whou je sens qu'il ne faut pas trop m'en demander ce soir, je suis étrangement vannée... Bref, finallement j'ai coupé en deux ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre. Je ne pense pas que cela soit trop nuisible.

disclammer : Hidekaz Himaruya

persos : plein

rien d'autre à déclarer? : j'ai sommeil

quelquechose d'autre d'interressant à déclarer? : Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Les discussions allaient bon train dans la salle de spectacle joyeusement décorée de banderoles colorées. De nombreuses étoiles découpées dans différents matériaux pendaient célestement du plafond, jouant dans l'air et la lumière. Les murs étaient tendus de lourds tissus de velours, dans de multiples jeux de plis. Deux de ceux-ci servaient d'appui à de longues tables accueillant le buffet richement garni et ce par un Arsène Lupin fort satisfait :<p>

« - Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?

- C'est super! S'exclama Don Quichotte ravi. Fritz lui souriait en sirotant son orangeade, les yeux portés sur le reste de la salle. La foule disparate et colorée qui remplissait la salle était déjà organisée en petits groupes, faisant frémir l'air de leurs discussions, face à la scène que l'on devinait silencieuse et obscure derrière son rideau rouge.

Il vit non loin Mozart en grande discussion avec Liszt tandis que Che Gevara semblait prendre grand plaisir à les écouter. A leurs côtés, un verre à la main, Heidi jetait régulièrement, sous ses sourcils éternellement crispés, des regards insistants au sénateur romain couronné de lauriers. Seul, celui-ci mèllait les plis de sa toge à ceux du velours mural. Il observait lui aussi un autre groupe, plus précisément un couple de personnes se trouvant à l'autre bout de la table près de laquelle il était installé, constitué d'un Hansel outrageusement bavarois, raide comme un manche à balais, s'interrogeant profondément sur la validité des quelconques raisons qui le maintenaient dans ce lieu, tandis que Léonard de Vinci remontait gaiement ses longues manches verte sombre pour replanter une plume qui était tombée de son chapeau. L'attention de l'allemand fut détournée de son introspection par un éclat de voix provenant d'un groupe situé au centre de la pièce.

« - Genre! C'est vrai? Encore?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien entendu!

Rubens regardait d'un air ébahi un Copernic tout aussi surpris, qui n'avait put résister à ajouter quelques pinces rose bonbon à sa tenue renaissance ( comment voulez-vous que j'étudie le ciel si mes cheveux me tombent devant les yeux? Trop pas possible!).

- En plus, sa chambre est juste à côté de la tienne quand même, ajouta Elias Lönnrot avec une faible exaspération aux touches compatissantes.

- Oui, c'est bon, voilà, peut-être que j'ai le sommeil lourd, monsieur j'ai écris un livre que personne ne connaît. »

Les yeux mauves de Lönnrot s'ouvrirent sous l'outrage avant de lancer des éclaires, brillant d'une lueur semblable à celle de son cousin de Russie. Ses lèvres pincées scellaient sa verve, faible rempart qui ne demandait qu'un « genre! » pour se rompre et libérer un malestrom tout aussi rare que dévastateur. Un membre difficile à identifier du groupe ABBA abattit sa main sur l'épaule de l'écrivain finlandais dans une volonté d'apaisement, accompagnant son geste d'un son guttural appelant lui aussi sans doute au calme. Rubens s'étonna de l'attitude de Finlande, d'habitude si flegmatique et joyeux.

« - Ben, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- Il a insulté le Kalevala!

- Le quoi? »

Un peu plus loin, un exemplaire du Kalevala replongea Socrate, fraichement réveillé, dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.

Après une courte lutte entre le chanteur chevelu des années soixante-dix et l'écrivain fondateur de l'épopée finlandaise, le verre de ponch fut finalement retiré d'entre les mains de ce dernier et le groupe réussit à lui faire avaler suffisamment de petits fours pour réduire les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme, permettant ainsi de poursuivre le sujet premier de la conversation.

« - Donc, reprit Pologne, Angleterre à encore vomi ce matin?

Finlande se sentit pâle et essaya de ne pas songer à la quantité de ponch et de petits four qu'il venait d'ingurgiter.

- Ça a empiré non?

Norvège acquiesça, faisant cliqueter son casque de viking. Je l'ai entendu dire à Japon que l'infirmière lui avait fait faire des analyses de sang.

- Et alors? Interrogea Belgique avec une curiosité non dissimulée, à laquelle répondait en appui les yeux brillants d'impatience de Pologne.

- Il attend les résultats.

- Ça fait quoi, plus d'un mois qu'il est malade comme ça, non?

- D'autant plus qu'il est toujours sous traitement.

- Et c'est clair qu'il a perdu du poids, ajouta Finlande. C'est vraiment inquiétant. Je peux reprendre à boire?

- NON! répondirent en cœur Belgique, Pologne et Norvège.

- Mais pas spécialement du ponch, je n'arrête pas de manger des amuse-gueule au fromage depuis tout-à-l'heure, c'est fou ce que c'est salé!

- Ces français, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de mettre du fromage partout!

- Un peu d'eau et c'est tout, d'ailleurs tu devrais manger encore, tu es toujours assez pâle, s'inquiéta Pologne.

- Suède, Suède, gémi Finlande en tirant sur l'une de ses longues manches à paillettes, j'ai mal au ventre.

Trois coup sourds en provenance de la scène retentirent soudain. Le silence tomba en même temps que le rideau se releva. Le plancher de l'estrade était vide, uniquement occupé par un micro surmonté d'un pied. Bientôt, les lames de bois craquèrent dramatiquement sous les bottes de cuir souple d'un pirate majestueux. Le costume d'Angleterre était éblouissant, à la fois fastueux de plumes, boutons et fils d'or, et imposant avec ses nombreuses lanières et ceintures de cuir, son manteau rouge lourd et long qui caressait presque le sol. Son chapeau large ombrageait son visage d'où perçait cependant ses yeux verts, cristallisant le caractère inquiétant qui émanait de lui en cet instant. Il s'avança jusqu'au micro et en attrapa le pied d'un main.

« - Bonsoir. Je vous remercie tous d'être venu. J'aimerais particulièrement remercier les membres du club d'art plastique qui ont travaillé sur les éléments de décoration , France pour le buffet, qui, bien que mon orgueil en pâtisse de le reconnaître, est excellent, ainsi qu'Hongrie et Liechtenstein pour leur aide dans la fabrication de mon costume. » Il échangea un sourire complice avec une Liechtenstein rougissante et une Hongrie à la satisfaction ambiguë. A la mention du costume, une rumeur de déception parcourue la salle, à laquelle Angleterre répondit la voix légèrement tendue :

« - Sérieusement, à quoi vous attendiez-vous? »

« - On avait encore un peu d'espoir », soupira France quelque part dans la salle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux l'imposant pirate. Prusse eut un rire et son regard tomba sur Hongrie, un large sourire toujours étendu sur le visage, les yeux brillants fixés sur Angleterre.

« - Bien, je ne vais pas vous assommer de paroles plus longtemps, puisque c'est à moi d'annoncer le début de la fête, et il ne faut pas trop faire attendre le groupe de musique, donc... » Angleterre déglutit et après quelques secondes de silence desserra l'emprise de son poing du micro pour retirer ses bottes, sous les yeux ahuris de l'assistance. Il se décoiffa ensuite de son chapeau puis, dans un lourd froissement de tissu, le manteau rouge flamboyant glissa de ses épaules sur ses bras, et le long de son dos jusqu'au sol. Le hurlement assourdissant de centaines de voix mellées accompagna la révélation d'une robe bleue légère surmontée d'un tablier blanc aux discrets points de broderie. Un nœud noir ainsi que des socquettes et des chaussures cirées complétaient minutieusement la tenue traditionnelle d'Alice au pays des merveilles. La satisfaction d'Hongrie était si forte qu'elle en devenait presque matérielle. Au coeur de l'excitation générale, France avait attrapé le bras de Prusse en s'exclamant « RAAAAAH! j'aime cet homme! ». Un sourire soulagé aux lèvres, le sang lui battant aux joues et aux tempes, Angleterre attrapa à nouveau le micro et cria :

« Now, HAVE FUN! »

De nouveaux cris surexcités lui répondirent tandis qu'il reculait en saluant bas la foule, puis il quitta la scène en récupérant ses affaires éparpillées.

La fête battait son plein. Certains dansaient au son de la musique aux tonalités rock, d'autres se retrouvaient pour discuter en picorant plus au moins distraitement autour du buffet. Au milieu de la gaieté générale, un couple atypique tentait de mener une conversation tendue.

« - Tu aimes le buffet? Demanda artificiellement Angleterre.

- Oui. J'apprécie l'abondance et la diversité des fromages, répondit Suisse d'un ton monocorde.

- C'est vrai que toi et France vous avez ce goût là en commun.

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Alors comme ça, tu parles trois langues. C'est plutôt pratique.

Suisse planta ses iris verts dans leurs homologues britanniques pendant quelques secondes, le visage insondable. Arthur se sentait désagréablement percé et tentait autant que possible d'éviter que son inconfort ne se traduise physiquement par de petits tics.

- Mouai. Si on veux

Arthur, n'en pouvant plus, brisa le contact visuel et ses pupilles tressautèrent d'un endroit à un autre, ne trouvant aucun endroit propice où se fixer.

- En tout cas ta sœur Liechtenstein est très douée en couture.

- Oui c'est vrai, un jour, elle m'a fait un un pyjama et elle s'est très appliquée pour la dentel-...heu la...hum. Suisse, sentant qu'il s'apprêtait à dégringoler une pente dangereuse, se racla la gorge et ses pupilles se dilatèrent sur l'infini. Hum, et toi, tu as des frères je crois?

- Ouais, j'ai ça.

- Bien bien.

- Hum.

- …

- …

- Pourquoi on a commencé à se parler? Demanda Suisse avec une audace soudaine.

- Hum. Parce que...on était tous les deux à la même table du buffet... Parce qu'on porte tous les deux des robes de fillette...

- …

- … Bô, ce n'est pas si inconfortable...tenta Arthur.

- Je crois que je vais m'en aller.

- Oui, moi aussi.

A travers la foule, les éclats écarlates de la robe souple de Suisse attirèrent les regards curieux et surpris d'Autriche. De son côté, Angleterre fit tournoyer la sienne en s'éloignant ostensiblement après en avoir croisé d'autres, bleus, perdus à quelques mètres de là.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. C'est le moment de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre aura lui aussi du retard, car des imprévus se sont manifestés. Bien sûr, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas faire autant trainer le choses que la dernière fois. A bientôt et merci pour vos commentaires, c'est très encourageant, et même tout simplement pour me lire.<p> 


End file.
